User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 97
Appearence Joseph lived in a orphanage, a poor one at that. So he didn't eat that much, he was scrawny for most of his life until around when he turned 19 and he started working, being able to buy his own food. Then later he started working out and became a musculature but not swollen man, he is tall and has a well built body, "ripped" so to speak. Personality Joseph was raised to be a strong willed and free individual, as opposed to most of his generation who are merely lamb led to slaughter. Joseph was raised to be a survivor in a herd of brain dead beings. Background Joseph was given to a orphanage when he was born. He was directly transferred by his father who was working as a imperial soldier, he took him out of his mothers arm and put him in the orphanage. He spent many years there, even though all the teachers, and the caretakers thought he was going to be a ladykiller, a charmer. Nobody seemed to want to take him home, didn't matter that somedays there could be two people a day all week that came to look at him, nobody wanted him anyway, the caretakers thought it was because he could read minds, as if the one who came to take a look at him all noticed it and left not to have him discover their secrets. But he never really cared, he supressed all his powers all the time, the only time he didn't was when the nurses needed help moving something, then he would simply teleport them around or use his telekinesis to do so. When Joseph reached maturity, according to law he was thrown out of the orphanage. He didn't really mind, he just found a job and worked. Eventually he was fired, because a rich mans kid needed a job and he was occupying the space. Once again he didn't really mind, he found a new job, but they didn't take him since he was too scrawny, so he worked out and eventually became a personal trainer instead of taking that job. He worked there for three years and became known as "Stalin, the man of iron", he spent his spare time in the library reading up on history and religion due to the faulty education system. He became suprisingly aware of the world, the faults, the pros, the cons, he became fascinated with Anarchism. A ideology that the government tried to forcefully suppress. They wiped out everything they found bad about society, history, everything they found unwanted. They became a stereotypical bad guys, without even thinking about it. Joseph thought of society as a decaying zombie feeding on the brains and freedom and rights of the people. He became infatuated with the idea of complete freedom of the individual, he believed it was a constitutional right to everyone. On Josephs 23rd birthday he took the day off and went to a quiet cafe at the end of the street where he lived, he ordered a pretty pink cupcake, which he had been oggling every morning as he passed by, the kind that only the lovely baker Miranda could make. So he sat there and took small bites making a tiny cupcake last nearly 20 minutes, he was satisfied with such a tiny present to himself. After another 20 of him sipping his tea, a young boy came into the store, golden hair, pitch black leather jacket and a cocky smile on his face, he looked like a man who looked down on you. And everyone else. He quickly went to the counter on his right and ordered their most expensive item, Joseph though what a silly way to spend money, but he didn't really care for it. The boy sat down and after 3 minutes they came out with a large 3 layer cake, the boy looked at it with disgust before flipping the table screaming and accusing them of poisoning him with such horrid taste, but he said it with a vocabulary of less "grace". Joseph didn't really care, he thought it was awfully rude and impolite of such a viscious little rat to do such a thing to something the ladies in the bakery had worked on, but it was his right to do so. It was when the boy ordered his bodyguards who had just entered to take the young Miranda out on the street to kill her when he really got mad. The bodyguards didn't seem suprised by the young boys command, they quickly grabbed her and pulled her off, Joseph reacted instinctively and destroyed the two mens left and right arm respectively so they let her go. Joseph had for the first time in forever used his TK to destroy two mens body parts, he felt a powerful feeling as looking down on them like the young boy had before. He read the minds of the bodyguards and the boy to simply see how they'd react, they ran. And Joseph teleported away before anyone would realise he was the cause. A month afterwards when Joseph was working, once again suppresing his natural powers so that he would appear as a weakling, not that it was uncommon for people to possess powers in his world. In fact only 1/100 didn't have powers. But when he came in on a tuesday, at 07:00 as he does everyday, he spent the first hours in a meeting with all the other trainers, but when he came out his boss ordered him back. He had been assigned a rich kid who had payed handsomely to have the most experienced trainer there, as he had been working there for almost 4 years there soon. And what do you know? It's the young rich kid. He seemed completely oblivious to who his trainer was, and his cocky attitude was ever present, acting like he had never been in a gym and yet knew every single part, except he didn't. He questioned every polite offer Joseph offered, "Would you like to do some bicep curls?", "Why would I? Those are dangerous? They destroy the body!", and yet he never once acted rude. After a hellish session with that little shit, he hoped he would never come back, afterall everything they did was only a single squat session then he just refused to stop arguing. Not that Joseph minded the arguing, any bright mind should. He was simply too upset about how he refused to even listen to the simplest instructions. In the end it was a fruitless day, but a lucrative one. He kept coming back for the same trainer over and over, without any seemingly good reason, until after the fifth one, where he asked how he broke his bodyguards arms. Joseph feigned ignorance and tried to persuade him that it couldn't have been him, where then the young boy whose name was Alex, wanted to know his power, since 99% of the population had powers, and anyone with more than one was exceedingly rare. Joseph showed him his translocating, by teleporting around the room. Alex refused to accept it and eventually left in a rage. He returned a week later with guns all around threatening to kill everyone, Joseph destroyed the guns and knocked out the boys "soldiers" by overloading their mind with thoughts, like a intense migraine. He threatened to permantently impaire the boy if he didn't stop, the boy responded with that he was a high ranking politicians son and that he wouldn't get away with it. That's when Joseph felt 24 years of rage become unleashed at the system, the boys was knocked out like the rest, even though Joseph was convinced he deserved more, afterall, he had almost killed a innocent girl because she didn't bake to his liking. And an entire gym full of people because someone didn't want to answer one of his questions. Afterwards Joseph became known as Stalin, as a way to express his unassailable freedom, and his rage towards the government. Becomming a "terrorist". Category:Blog posts